gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord of Winterfell
, the seat of the Lord of Winterfell.]] The Lord of Winterfell is the ruler of the stronghold Winterfell, the capital of the North. The capital of the North has always been Winterfell so the ruler of the North, be it the Kings in the North during the North's time as an independent kingdom or the Lords Paramount of the North on behalf of the Iron Throne, has always also been the Lord of Winterfell. All Lords of Winterfell have been Starks until Theon Greyjoy briefly conquered Winterfell during the War of Five Kings. Soon after, Roose Bolton became the Lord Paramount of the North, Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell as reward for his betrayal of House Stark at the Red Wedding. Roose was soon succeeded as Lord of Winterfell by his son, Ramsay Bolton, who personally murdered him. Not long after that, House Stark reclaimed Winterfell and this title after the Battle of the Bastards. With Jon Snow being named as the new King in the North by his bannermen after the Battle of the Bastards, an unprecedented split between the title of King of the North and Lord of Winterfell has developed. The Lord of Winterfell is now Sansa Stark (called the "Lady of Winterfell" given her gender), the last true born child of Eddard "Ned" Stark currently known to be alive while Jon, still considered a bastard, rules the North from Winterfell as King. Recent events Season 1 Rickard Stark held the title until he was murdered by the Mad King during Robert's Rebellion."Winter is Coming" When the series begins, Rickard's second son Eddard Stark is the holder until his death when the title passed to his eldest son, Robb."Baelor" Following Eddard's execution under false acts of treason by King Joffrey Baratheon, Robb Stark goes to war and leaves his eldest brother Bran to be Lord of Winterfell in his absence. Robb stylizes himself King in the North like the Starks of old. Robb promises to avenge his father and separate the North from the rule of the Seven Kingdoms."Fire and Blood" Season 2 During the War of the Five Kings, Balon Greyjoy rises in rebellion against the Iron Throne and stylizes himself as King of the Iron Islands. King Balon sends his daughter Yara to seize Deepwood Motte, his brother Victarion to seize Moat Cailin and his son Theon to raid the Stony Shore."What is Dead May Never Die" However, Theon decides to use an attack on Torrhen's Square as a distraction. With Winterfell undefended, Theon seized the chance and took Winterfell as his own, making him the new Lord of Winterfell."The Old Gods and the New" Season 3 In exchange for his part in the Red Wedding, Roose Bolton is named Warden of the North, becoming the new Lord of Winterfell, although he does not immediately move there. Season 4 After the Fall of Moat Cailin, the Bolton army occupies the ruined fortress of Winterfell and begins restoring it as House Bolton settles in as the new rulers of the North. Season 5 Stannis Baratheon offers to legitimize Jon Snow. He admits that his goal is to legitimize Jon as a full member of House Stark and install him as the Lord of Winterfell, surmising that the Northern lords will rally to Stannis's cause to take the Iron Throne if Stannis has the backing of a Stark lord. Jon ultimately declines the offer, leaving Winterfell's heir as Ramsay Bolton. Season 6 Ramsay becomes the new Lord of Winterfell after he murders his father Roose Bolton. After the Battle of the Bastards and the death of Ramsay Bolton, Lady Sansa Stark is now Lady of Winterfell. Recent Lords of Winterfell *{Rickard Stark} *{Eddard Stark} *{Robb Stark} *Bran Stark (fled Winterfell after Theon Greyjoy's conquest) *Theon Greyjoy (briefly by conquest, styled himself as "Prince of Winterfell") *{Roose Bolton} (as reward for betraying House Stark at the Red Wedding) *{Ramsay Bolton} (murdered his own father to assume the lordship) *Sansa Stark (took back Winterfell with Jon Snow, called the "Lady of Winterfell") Historical Lords of Winterfell *Brandon the Builder, legendary figure who according to myth began construction of Winterfell eight thousand years ago. *Torrhen Stark, Lord of Winterfell during the Targaryen Conquest. *Cregan Stark, Lord of Winterfell during the Dance of the Dragons. References Category:Titles Category:House Stark Category:House Bolton Category:Lords of Winterfell